the_meme_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lord Maloc
Hello old friend,Remember when I HELPED DESTROY YOUR CITY -Maloc To Danny Devito I AM THE LORD OF CHAOS.I AM THE ANTI GOD.I AM THE ULTIMATE GOD.BOW BEFORE ME -Maloc to Old Shrek Dark Lord Maloc is a antagonist in Season's 1,3,and 4 of heroes of the Memeverse.He used to be a ally of Danny Devito and Eventually became a Nigh omnipotent Omniversal Warlord and The Ruler of The Necro Dimension,A dimension where only death and suffering rules. Biography Dark Lord Malik was born long,long ago on the same plant and same year of danny devito's homeplanet.They became best friend's at the age of 5.Malik liked to study Mystic art's in his spare time because he wanted to be a master sorcerer one day.Danny And Maloc hung out every single day.They were the bestest of friends. Manipulated The Eye of sin order took notice of this kid's mystical power's.Illuminati himself said that he could be a good use for the Eye of sin order or just a chaos monger in general,which he liked.Illuminati secretly went to investigate Danny Devito's homeplanet and talked to Maloc.Maloc was eventually recruited.Illuminati manipulated Maloc to come with Him.His parents were worried,which lead to a planet wide investigation. Training The Illuminati took Maloc to the planet of Oblivion.They took him to the training room,and they asked Maloc about his power's.He said that he could do sorcery and telekinesis.Illuminati asked him to lift a car which he actually did for the young age of 10 Years old.Illuminati then asked for malik to do a magical blast.He tried so hard to channel magical energy but he only did burst.Over time he could do full beams of Magical energy.Danny Eventually found out,and he was going to rescue him. Battle on Danny Devito's home planet Dark Lord Maloc has grown strong and powerful but Danny was there to stop Maloc from getting corrupted any further.Malik showed off his new powers by shooting a chain magical energy beam that destroyed a bunch of buildings.He then conjured a cosmic energy sword and he and danny dueled to the DEATH.It destroyed most of the city's environment and eventually Malik got smited right in the face.He then got banished. Banishment After his defeat,he was banished in a place called the Necro Dimension.He killed the Old leader which made all the inhabitants cared and nurished him because of his state of body.Eventually Maloc made a enchanted Adamantanium armor that could survive divine weapons and even Nuclear blasts.The armor had a red and white adamantanium mask with two eye holes that made the eyes glow red.He also had a black cape,hook,and Black adamantinum suit.He also had 2 black adamantinum boots that enhanced his jumping.He eventually became the ruler of the Necro Dimension and he grew much more powerful.He was going to return to the eye of sin order. Return to the eye of sin order He now returned to the eye of sin order.Illuminati was ultimately impressed somehow by Maloc's new powers.He could now manipulate reality on a multiversal level,manipulate souls,cosmic manipulation,spatial manipulation,etc.He also showed his DestroyerDroid Mark I which was suited with miniguns and energy repulsors.He could control them telepathically.He became very powerful that he became the Co-Leader of the Eye of sin order.Maloc was very happy,and he told Illuminati that he overtook a dimension.His next job was to go back and Kill Danny Devito in a city called Balard city.(that is actually a episode coming soon btw.) Battle In Balard City Category:Used to be protagonists Category:Villains Category:Power lusting villains Category:Antagonists Category:Rulers Category:Major characters Category:Eye of sin order and triangle empire Co owner Category:Canon Category:Emperors